The Guardian Panda
by PyroPlayer243
Summary: What if Mr. Ping didn't adopt Po, but instead brought him to the Bao Gu Orphanage where he met Tigress at a young age. But after she is adopted by Shifu and Po is kicked out of the orphanage, where will he go. Read and find out. I do not own Kung Fu Panda
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my first time uploading so bear with me for any stupid mistakes. Also the idea for this story comes from "Humble Beginnings" by GreyMaster2400.**

 **Chapter 1: Difficult Decision**

It was an average Friday morning at Mr. Ping's shop, he had woken up an hour before dawn as always and was on his way out back to get his latest shipment of vegetables. However, upon entering the ally, the radish crate tipped over and out fell a very young, very dirty, and VERY hungry baby panda.

Mr. Ping guessed the child to be no more than three and after some 20 minutes at waiting, assumed the child to be abandoned. Though he felt bad for the child, he knew he was financially stable enough to care for him. So, Ping led the small child into the shop where he fed and washed him.

After the child was fully bathed and fed, ping decided to try and figure out if he understood words. Ping brought him to he dining room and set him down on the table before sitting himself and asked the cub, " Young man, do you understand the words I'm saying?" After struggling for a bit, the the cub managed to studded out a, " Y-y-yes" Ping gave a small smile and proceeded to ask, " Do you know where you are young one," to which the cub replied with the shake of a head and a, "n-no" which caused Ping to frown a bid dejectedly. " What about your name, child. Do you know what it is?" Ping asked, the cub thought hard for a moment and finally said, " I-I think it was, Po" Ping smiled at the child once again and said, " Well Po you look quite tired. Come with me please."

Ping proceeded to led the small child to his room for a nap. While he was resting, Ping considered what to do and after much debate, decided that bringing him to the local orphanage was the best option. Several hours later, the young cub awoke was was greeted by Mr. Ping. " Po," Ping asked, " I do not have enough money to care for u both. So, how would you like to go to a place filled with other children where you can make friends" Po, thought he looked unsure by gave a small nod in agreement. And with that, the two left the shop and headed for the Bao Gu Orphanage.

 **I know it's short, but this is more like a prologue than part of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting Tigress**

 **Po P.O.V**

It was three years ago today that goose brought me here, and it's been the worst three years of my life. I don't blame him though, I understand that he could not afford both of us and was only doing what he thought best, though it doesn't help make my time here any easier.

The first year wasn't bad, for the most part the others left me alone, but after that all hell broke loose. Other children began tormenting me for my weight calling me fat and lazy, so I changed that with a quickness, at five years old I had almost no fat on my body and noticeable muscle definition on my arms, legs, chest, back, and stomach. But after that things really started to hurt, both physically and emotionally. They started telling me I was stupid, that I was ugly, or that nobody would ever love me and I was going to die alone and nobody would even notice all the while throwing things like rocks, pebbles, and that dreaded rubber ball that always left a burning sting. Though the care takers didn't much care for me, they did manage to stop the physical attacks, but the verbal ones never did.

Right now I'm cleaning the entire orphanage as punishment for accidentally destroy my room. My constant training exercises as well as my natural species has left me stronger than an adult gorilla at the age of only six. I can usually control my strength, there are times when the other children push me over the limits and I can't help it.

Anyways, I'm almost done cleaning the the courtyard which is the last place I have to do before I'm finished. It's about midnight and I'm putting the last few pieces of trash in the bin when I hear a loud knock on the front gate. Curious, I walk up to the gate and open it slowly only to find two very tall figures in black cloaks standing outside with what seemed to be a young tiger cub maby a year younger that me in their arms. The apparent male of the two adults walked up to me and in a deep, gruff voice asked, "Young man, would you be so kind as to give us directions to the front desk?" I slowly nodded and gave them directions to the receptionist's desk. They then gave me a few quick thanks and hurried on their way as I finished my work and went to bed.

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up before dawn, same as everyday. By my guess I had about two hours before sun up, so I decided to do my exercises. It starts with sit-ups, then push-ups, squats, and finally pull-ups and I usually do about 200 of each. After I was done with my exercises, it was about breakfast time, so I made my way down to the cafeteria. Once I was there I got into the meal line and waited for my food.

I was in my regular spot at the end of the last table for, when the tiger girl from last night came in. She was looking down at the floor with her arms crossed over her chest holding onto each other and her eyes were bloodshot as though she was crying for hours. Slowly she shuffled her way towards the line, took her food and sat down in the corner alone.

As always, after breakfast we were sent into the courtyard where we would spend the rest of the day outside. Everything was happening the way it does everyday, I was jogging laps around the courtyard while all the other children were planning with each other, except for one that is. The tiger girl was just sitting on a bench in the same position as breakfast, arms folded looking at the ground.

As I was jogging, I began asking myself: _Who is that tiger girl? Why is she here? What is her name and why won't she even try to make friends?_ My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a help of pain. I looked over to see the girl holding her cheek and sobbing quietly while other kids pointed and laughed saying things like freak or stupid. As I watched, I saw a goat boy getting ready to throw the ball again and when he did, I saw the girl put up her hand in defense. Fortunately and unfortunately, her claws unsheathed themselves out of fear and when the ball hit her palms, the punctured the ball with a loud _**POP!**_ After a second of silence, every one but me ran away screaming and shouting **_monster! monster!_** I looked back at the tiger girl just in time to see her burst into tears and run to her room crying.

The rest of the was reasonably peaceful for me because it had seemed like the other children had forgotten about me, but in reality they had just shifted the focus of her torment to the girl. I think it was because I had been in her position before, but what they were doing angered me beyond belief. I was able to contain my rage but only barely. Each day it happened again and again and I respect her ability not to lash out and attack the others, but she wasn't even asking the caretakers for help, or if she was they were ignoring her. I knew I needed to help her, but I had to wait for the perfect opportunity. Thankfully for both of us it was sooner than I hoped.

I was abruptly awoken by several sharp cries of pain as well as the sound of laughter. Fearing it was the girl, I was immediately out of bed, dressed, and running down the hall towards where the sounds were coming from. When I finally got there I was frozen in shock. In a circle were seven other children standing around the downed tiger girl, kicking her and laughing while she laid on her side curled into a ball and using her arms to protect her head and face. Though my mind was still in shock, my body seemed to be moving on its own dashing tward the group. When I finally came out of my shock, I realized i had knocked all six of the agitators away and was now standing above the girl, fists locked and ready to fight for her. One by one each of the six came at me, all I did was let my instincts take over as I subconsciously dogged attacks and parried with a few punches of my own. While I was defending the girl, slowly she opened her eyes and watched my back as I defended her, not understanding why though.

The fight lasted about five minutes before I had the six other kids whimpering as they ran off back to their rooms. As I got out of my 'stance', I turned around to see the frightened tiger girl looking back up at me. Slowly, as not to scare her more, I crouched down and asked as gently as possible, "Are you okay?" Still to scared to speak, she gave me few slow nods. Offering her a hand and helping her into a sitting position, I replied, "That's good. Why don't you tell me your name?" She looked at me, then at the floor and offered a quiet, "T-Tigress." Putting the index finger and thumb of my right hand under her chin, I slowly turned her head to look at me as I stare into her magnificent sunset eyes and said, "Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl." She giggled a bit and gave a slight smile as she stared into my eyes of jade and replied, "Thank you. What's yours?" "Po," I replied, "Come with me I've got a great place to sit and talk if you want?" "Y-you w-want to spend time with m-me," she asked disbelievingly. "Sure, you seem pretty nice and nobody else wants to be my friend." She looked at me with a smile and softness in her eyes, "I'd like that, thank you."

She may not have seen it, but I did. I knew from the moment I saw her stunning eyes and heard her silky voice, that I was going to love her, and that I would do anything to keep her safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a repost of chapter 3.**

 **I was informed by Death Fury that my previous way of writing dialogue was a bit confusing, so I hope this helps. :)**

 **Chapter 3: Hard Goodbye's and New Beginnings**

Two years ago is when I officially met my best friend, Tigress. And it was also two years ago that I became her official protector. She was more than plenty strong enough to protect herself, almost a strong as me, but she only knew how to control her strength enough to use items without breaking them. She asked me to be her protector because she was scared of what she might accidentally do if she hit someone. Naturally, I accepted without hesitation and she gave me the title of being her **Guardian Panda**. I've defended her against bullies hundreds of times, about three times a week as a matter of fact. But that time is coming to and end soon... for now at least.

"PO, WAKE UP!" Tigress shouted barging into my room and jumping on my sleeping form.

"WHAT, are you being chased!?" I asked concerned for her safety.

"NO, MASTER SHIFU FROM THE JADE PALACE IS HERE," she yelled.

I looked at her with astonishment, "Master Shifu," I repeated with a far away look.

"YES, NOW LETS GO," she yelled and began pulling me tward the door.

As we entered the courtyard, we stopped and began looking around for the infamous red panda master until we heard a voice behind us, "And who might you be?" The moment I heard the voice, I immediately spun around, grabbed Tigress, and hid her behind me. But as I turned to look at who was speaking, I completely froze up. Not even five feet in front of us, was master Shifu himself.

"Po, who is it?" Tigress asked from behind me, snapping me out of my shock. I slowly brought her out from behind me and she to froze up upon seeing the who it was.

Shifu, who was obviously amused, then asked, "Why don't you tell me your names?"

Before I could even open my mouth, Tigress told him, "My name is Tigress, and this is Po."

"Nice to meet both of you," Shifu replied. He then began glancing between the both of us before setting his eyes on Tigress and gave a small smile, which set us both on edge. "Young Tigress," he asked, "how would you like to come on e at the Jade Palace with me and learn the art of Kung Fu?"

Bewildered, Tigress just looked at him and studdered, "W-what!?"

"You heard me." Shifu replied

"But what about Po," she asked.

"He will have to stay here unfortunately," Shifu stated regrettably.

"B-but I can't jus-"

"Tigress," I cut in, "this isn't about me. This is about you. And it may be the best shot either of us have at finding a home."

She looked at me on the brink of tears, "But what will I do without my friend, my protector," she hugged me tightly and shed a few tears, "my guardian panda?"

I replied, "Do you remember what I told you Ti?" She nodded slowly, "If you only do what you can do," she started, "you will never be more that you are now," I finished.

"Do this for both of us Ti, do for others what I have done for you. And I **will** see you again one day, I promise."

"Until then," she said, "please don't forget about me."

" I already took care of that." I told her as I produced two round wooden pendents. One with a a tiger carved in it, the other a panda. I put the one of the panda around her neck and the one of the tiger around mine, "This way, the moment I see you next, I'll know exactly who you are."

I then turned to Shifu, "Master Shifu, I want your word as a master that she will be safe."

"Then my word is yours young one, no harm shall come to her," he said.

I turned back to Tigress and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Now, it's time for you to go. And I don't want you to ever regret this decision. She gave me a powerful hug, "Goodbye my friend, " she cried, "until we meet again."

"Until we meet again"I repeated. And with that the two were gone.

 _ **Five Months Later**_

Its been five months since I last saw her, since I last heard her soft voice, or saw her beautiful eyes. The days had been lonely and peaceful since the other kids were now too scared to ever look bitterly in my direction. Everyday since she left, I would spend hours looking down at the engraved pendent around my neck, wondering when I would see her next, and how much longer I would be stuck in this dreaded orphanage. Unbeknownst to me I would be leaving soon, but not on my own terms.

It was the day before my eleventh birthday. I had just finished my laps and was at the tree where me and Tigress would sin when Ms. Yun, the head caretaker, came up to me. "Po," she said, "there is something you need to know."

"What is it Ms. Yun, am I in trouble?" I asked politely.

"No it's not that," she paused for a minute, "I am sorry to tell you, that due to insufficient funds, you will have to leave orphanage." She began crying, "Im so sorry," she said as she turned and ran to her office, leaving me sitting there in shock from what I had just heard.

After dinner, I was slowly walking to my room asking myself questions like: _Where will I go? What will I do? How will I survive?_ and most importantly, _Does this mean I will never Tigress again?_ I walked into my room and sat in my chair, starring into nothing. I was so lost I thought I almost didn't notice the scrole bound with a gold ribbon on my bed. Curious, I picked it up and opened it, it read:

 _Dear Po,_

 _I have been keeping an eye on you my friend, and I have since the beginning. From the day you were brought here to Bao Gu, to the you saved Tigress, and the day you let her go so that she could have a better life, and now to this day where you know you must leave the only place you could ever call home. Know this young Po, though you my feel alone I will be there to help. I will meet you tomorrow outside the front gates. I have an idea I think you might like._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Oogway_

 _"_ Oogway?" Po whispered to himself, "I remember hearing that name somewhere. But where was it that I heard it" I laid down on my bed, I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. I was too curious of what the next would bring. And finally after almost two hours, I fell into a restless sleep.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

I woke up to the sound of my door opening. "It's time Po. Pack your things and meet us at the front gate." Ms. Yun said soft and quietly. I gave a simple nod which she returned before walking away. I got out of bed, got dressed, and started packing. I didn't have much, just some clothes, a few trinkets, and my tiger pendent. As soon as I was done with that, I was out the door and headed to the gates. When I got there, everyone looked at me with putty in there eyes. Ignoring them, I took a deep breath, stood tall and walked out without even looking back.

Shutting the door behind me, I was surprised to see a very old tutle behind me. After examining him for a moment, I remembered where I had heard the name. I took in a sharp ghasp before entering as deep a bow as I could and quickly said, "Grandmaster Oogway of the Jade Palace. Please, excuse me for not paying my respects sooner. I did not recognize you."

To my surprise, he just chuckled and put a put a hand on my shoulder, bringing me out of my bow. "It's quite alright young Po," he said, "Tell me, do you remember the last thing I wrote in my letter?" I thought for a moment so before remembering he said he had an idea and gave a single nod. "Would you like to hear it," he asked.

I gave a simple, "Yes please."

"You have a great future young one, I would like for you to come with me to the Jade Palace, to train as my student in the art of Kung Fu, become a protector of the Valley of Peace, and most importantly, become _**her**_ protector one again." As he spoke my eyes got wider and wider as he spoke, but when he said that last part, I thought my heart stopped. "I know you want to see her Po, and this is how you can be certain that you do." As soon as he said this, I was on the verge of tears.

"How long till I can see her," I asked pleadingly.

"Shifu is currently taking her around China. He is gathering four other students to rebuild the legendary fighting force the Furious Five, with her as their leader."

I gave small, proud smile as I let a tear escape and whispered, "That's my tiger."

As I refocused my attention on Oogway, I kneeled down, left knee o. The ground and my right arm on my right knee with my head bowed and asked softly, "Teach me, please, teach me."

He smiled warmly and patted my shoulder as he turned and said, "Then come with me," as he walked in the direction of the Jade Palace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for all of the great reviews, they really make me want to push myself to make this story better and more enjoyable for all of you.**

 **This chapter is going to have some dialogue from Tigress's P.O.V. so enjoy.**

 **P.S.-Let me know if anybody cried, tells me I'm doing a good job. ;)**

 **P.P.S- Po is 19 years old, Tigress is 18.**

 **Chapter 4: All Grown Up and New** **Homes**

 **Po P.O.V**

Today marks the end of my eighth year at the palace. I just finished another intense training session with Master Oogway and I was in serious need of a bath. I walked up to my favorite place outside of the the palace, a large, mirror blue lake surrounded by a luscious green forest. As I removed my training vest, I looked down at what these past eight years had given me. A six pack made of iron, pecks built from bolders, and muscles carved from stone. Combine this with my ridiculous height of 6"4', massively broad shoulders, and a strength that is unmatched by any mortal being, and you get the body of the perfect warrior. But Master Oogway tells me a warrior should not only be strong in body, but also personality and mind. On the battlefield, I can be the most fierce and dangerous warrior to ever live. But off the battlefield, I just might be the friendliest, funniest, and humble people in all of China. And when I comes to mind, Oogway had the local schoolers give me a college level education. In my the words of my master, the very created of Kung Fu itself, I had become the most perfect warrior to ever live. When I heard those words, my heart swelled with pride. But like any other time, I never let it go to my head. I know I was still mortal and I could still die, and I have the scar to prove that.

 _Flashback: three years ago_

 _I was on my way down to the valley to stop a group of wolf bandits terrorizing the villagers. There was only about ten, so the battle lasted no more than a minute or two. But as I was finishing up the last two, one was attempting to rob a bunny and brought his sword for a left swing. Reacting on instinct, I put myself in the path of the blade. Because it the density of my muscles, instead of cutting, my head off, it cut about three-fourths of the way to my neck, leaving me with a 5 inch gash on my shoulder._

 _End Flashback:_

"Admiring again, my student," Oogway asked, making me chuckle.

"Self admiration is no something I will be caught doing in this lifetime Master, due to your teachings no doubt," this caused him to chuckle in return.

"Po, I have received word that Shifu has gathered his five students and is returning ahead of schedule,l. He should be here within the week."

My eyes widened as he said this, "D-does this mean I will be able to see her early," I asked with slight hope.

"I am afraid not my student. I believe that seeing you may bring her slight emotional turmoil and interfere with her training. I do hope you understand," he said with pitty in he's eyes.

Regaining my composure, I bowed and answered softly, "Of course Master Oogway, where would you have me go."

He gave a a that trademark smile of his and said, "I have trained you well my student and taught you a great many things, but your understanding, your ability to forgive, and your heart of pure gold you have always had. You will be going to live with an old friend of mine, he owns a noodle shop near the center of the village. You will know when you find it. Also, I want you to continue you train to keep your skills sharp, so I have sent several pieces of training equipment ahead of time for you. And do not worry, I shall complete her training quickly so that you may see her at the end of the decade as promised.

" Yes Master, I shall prepare for my departure immediately," and with one final bow I was gone.

As I walked through the valley, I eventually came to the shop my Master spoke of. As I entered I was greeted by the very same goose that found me in that basket. As I approached him, he took in a sharp gasp and unbelievably asked, "P-Po?"

"It's been a long time Mr. Ping," I replied gently.

As soon as I said this, he jumped into my chest, squeezing me as he could and sobbed into the crook of my neck. "I'm so sorry that I sent you to that place. Please give me the chance to earn your forgiveness. And I know that I wasn't there when you were young, when you needed a father the most, but allow me to fix that. Allow me to adopt you and call you the son I never had. Please," he asked.

"You never had a reason to need forgiveness in the first place. You did what you thought right, and it made me into the man you see before you today," I looked him in the shed with a smile, "And I would be honored to be your son... Dad." As I said those words, he let the tears flow before giving me a tight hug and leading me into the shop.

 **Tigress P.O.V**

It was nightfall at our camp. Master Shifu and I had just finished gathering the four other students; Monkey, Viper, Crane, and Mantis, and now we're on our way back to the Valley of Peace for the first time in eight years. Each of us students were trained in our respected styles which were; monkey style, crane style, viper style, mantis style, and tiger style, and now we are traveling back to the Jade Palace to complete our training and earn our master titles.

The other four were all in their tents thinking of thinks like what the palace or the valley would look like or what the people would think of them, Master Shifu was thinking about training regime's, but my thoughts were stuck on Po. I was wondering if he remembered me, what he was doing, or where he was, but mostly I was hoping that he was the same Po that protected me all those years ago.

I always thought of him as an extremely close friend, but I knew from the beginning that he was something more. It wasn't until recently I realised, that ever since the first time we truly met, ever since the first time he protected me, I was in love with him. I was to young to realize what they met at first but, but I had dreams of him holding me close, kissing me passionately, even dreams of him down on one knee holding up a small velvet box and asking the only question that matters.

I sat in front of the campfire, holding the my wooden pendent, starring at it and thinking of his deep jade eyes and caring face. "Is something wrong Tigress," Shifu asked, bring me back to reality.

"No Master Shifu, thank you for your concern," I replied before again starring at the necklace.

"Your thinking of him, aren't you," he asked.

"When am I not these days," I replied, "I really miss him Master. I know he told me to go because it was best for me, but sometimes, I wish he didn't."

"He told you not to regret this decision, did he not," Shifu stated.

"Yes, he did," I paused before nervously before finishing, "but I think I see his as more than a friend master."

"How do you mean," Shifu asked surprised.

"I think I love him Master Shifu. I know it sounds crazy to love someone you haven't seen in eight years, but he was always there for me. He always kept me safe, wiped away my tears, and allways found a way to make me laugh, even in my saddest moments."

"When you say it like that, it makes more that enough sense," he said with a smile.

"I-it does," I asked shocked.

"Of course, in fact when we get back to the valley, I will give you two days to try and find him," Shifu stated, still smiling.

When he said this I gave a large smile and bowed saying, "Thank you master," before going to bed, eager to see my old friend... and true love.

Sadly though, I had to wait another two years to see him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ten Years in the Making**

 **Tigress P.O.V**

I had just finished my training when I was called into the Hall of Heroes. It had been two years since we got back to the valley. I was so excited to see Po that the moment I got approval from Shifu, I was gone in an orange flash, running as fast as i could to the orphanage, only to be told he had been gone for over eight years. Even with me and the others achieving out titles, I have been in a deep state of depression and lately it has been affecting my training, that's probably why I was called to the great hall.

As I entered, I was greeted by Oogway. "Hello Tigress, is something wrong," he asked from his mediative position in front of the moon pool.

"No Grandmaster Oogway, everything is fine," I stated solemnly.

"Just because you say nothing is wrong, it doesn't make it any less obvious," he stated.

I let out a sad sigh as I sat down in lotus position in front of him, "I was so excited when we first got back to the valley because for the first time in eight years, I was going to see Po. But when they told me he was forced to leave shorty after I did, I was crushed. It's been ten years since I last saw him Master Oogway, I'm starting to loose hope." I told him a single tear escaped.

"I understand Tigress, but I'm sure he will turn up eventually," he said softly, "For now, please tell Shifu to meet me a the gate, I have something to discuss with him."

"Yes Grandmaster," I said as I bowed and walked out.

 **Oogway P.O.V**

Just as I asked, several minutes later Shifu met me at the top of the stairs. "You wished to see me master," he said.

"Yes I did. Come with me Shifu, I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who master," he asked

"Someone you met long ago," I said as I began the treck down the stairs.

As we reached the bottom, I looked at Shifu and said, "While you were gone, I took on another student."

"You did," he asked completely shocked.

"Yes, and he is the most perfect warrior to ever walk among us mortals," I told him as his eyes widened even more.

"How so Master," he asked quickly.

"His physical strength is unmatched by any mortal, even Tai-Lung. He has, in only eight years, mastered the five styles of monkey, mantis, viper, crane, and tiger, and since he is the first of his species to ever train in Kung Fu, he has even created and mastered his own style using slightly altered moves from the other five giving him a seemingly infinite amount of combinations. And to top it all off, he seems to have an unending amount of compassion, friendliness, humbleness, care, and forgiveness. Not once have I ever seen him get cocky or feel that he is invincible, and even then, he has put himself in the path of harm or even death to save the people, even if it's just one. The proof of that, is on his left shoulder."

Shifu just stared at me with absolute amazement, "He sounds truly perfect," he said softly.

"Yes, bet he will never admit it. Anyways, I sent him to live here with a friend of mine so not to disturb your students while they completed their training," I told him as we stopped outside Pings shop. "Come with me Shifu," I told him as we entered the shop.

As we approach the the goose I told him, "Ping, my friend, it is time."

As he heard this he looked down and said "Of course, he is out back completing his afternoon session. I shall get him for you."

"Thank you may friend" I replied.

 **Po P.O.V**

I had just finished my afternoon training session and was washing the sweat off my my face. "Son," I heard dad call.

"I'm out here dad," I replied.

"Oogway's here, he says it's time," I stopped completely. _Does that mean it's time to return to the palace? Time to see **her?**_ I thought to myself.

"I'm on my way dad," I said as I turned and went into the shop.

As I stepped out front, I was greeted by not only Master Oogway, but also a very surprised Master Shifu. I entered a bow, "Hello Master's Oogway and Shifu, please come in," I said as I waved a hand tward the door.

"There is no need for that my student, the two years are up, we have come to take you back to the palace," Oogway said.

"Of course, allow me to gather my things and say my goodbye's," I said as I bowed once more and left to do as I said.

I returned several minutes later with an average sized travel bag and wearing a black hooded cloak. I stopped and got down on one knee to look my dad in the eyes. "Guess this means you won't have anymore time to spend with me huh," he asked sadly

"Not true, I get two days a week without training, I promise to spend at least one with you. Sound good," i asked.

"Sounds like more than enough," he said as he gave me one last hug, " I love you son."

"I love you to dad," I told him. After that, I turned to the two palace masters, gave a quick nod, and pulled up my hood before travelling up the steps once again.

About half way up the mountain, Shifu finally asked the one question I was waiting for, "Are you truly the same Po that I met in Bao Gu over a decade ago."

"That I am Master Shifu, I'm just a bit bigger." I said.

"What do you mean **a bit** ," Oogway cut in, "You were half the size you are now when I first brought you to the palace." At this, all three of us chuckled lightly.

"Tigress I going to be very happy to see you again Po, she has been quite depressed lately," Shifu stated.

"What do you mean 'depressed'," I asked.

"The first day she got to the valley, she ran as fast as she could back to the orphanage. But when she heard that you had been sent away, she was devastated," Shifu responded.

"What am I supposed to tell her. This whole time I have been down in the valley," I asked worriedly.

"Tell her everything Po, from the day I picked you up until now, you have my permission," Oogway said before giving a devious smile and adding, "Especially tell her about that 'nickname' the Jai-Way bandits gave you."

"Your still on about that!?" I yelled before we both busted out laughing, while Shifu just stared confusedly.

"I don't understand, who are the Jai-Way bandits, and what is this nickname," Shifu asked

"The Jai-Way bandits were a group of about twenty slave drivers that I brought down around five years ago, as for the nickname... they called me 'Iron Hill'. And the why for that name will be revealed tomorrow during training," I told him.

"Fair enough. Anyways here we are," he said as we reached the top step. I took in a deep breath through my nose and let it out loudly from my mouth.

"Since you and Tigress are so adamant about seeing each other, I shall tell her she has a visitor in the Hall of Heroes, and your room will be on the left at the end of the hall in the student barracks," Shifu said firmly.

"Thank you Master Shifu," I said with a bow. After that, he went off to find Tigress, and Oogway and I went to the Great Hall.

"Remember Po, leave out no details, tell her the entire story," Oogway said.

"Yes master, and thank you for everything ," I said as truthfully as possible.

"This nothing of it my student. Now get in there, this is a reunion ten years in the making," he said with a smile. I gave him a nod before finally entering the hall. And finally after about two minutes of waiting, for the first time in ten years, I saw her. "Who are you," she asked with a slight tone of authority. Her voice was still soothingly silky, but now it was also enticing and huskey, her fur was now a mix of vibrant orange, coal black, and snow white, those flawless amber eyes of hers were more radiant than ever, and she stood around 5"10' and sholder height with me. She took a step forward before restating her previous question, only this time more slowly and with a dangerous tone, "Who. Are. You."

Finally snapping out of my shock, began walking tward her slowly, "I am a very old friend, who made a promise to you," I took my pendent out of my cloak, causing her eyes to widen as she then looked straight into my hood pleadingly and her eyes began to water over. "A promise, that I would find you again one day," this time I removed my hood revealing the face of the panda she knew so long ago. "And I always keep my promises." As soon as the hood was down, she jumped straight into my chest, burying her head into the crook of my neck as an ocean of joyful tears cascaded down both our cheeks as we held onto each other, almost like we both feared that if we let go, we would be separated again.

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it's too perfect not to stop it here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lol, chapters 1-5 equaled 6664 words. Also, sorry about not posting, but being the only son** **in** **a family that lives in South Mississippi means I had alot of yard work to do so please forgive me, nothing I could do about it.**

 **C** **hapter 6: Training Day and the Furious Five**

 **Po P.O.V**

"Where were you? What happened when I left? Where did you go? Why couldn't I find you," she kept asking. I knew she had a million questions, and the only way I could give her the answer all of them, was with the full story. Since neither of us wanted to let go of the other, I picked her up and sat down in front of the moon pool and sat her in my lap on my right leg. Not wanting to go over the the story twice, I called for Zeng, the head palace servant, and had him gather the rest of the five. As they came in, they were shocked to see the hardcore Master Tigress with dried tears on her face, sitting in the lap of a giant panda who had his arm around her and a matching wooden pendent. "Tigress, who is this? And why are you in his lap with tears on your face," Viper asked concerned.

Tigress just smilled, before finally letting go for the first time and saying, "Everyone, this is Po. My very first friend and the first person to ever stand up for me. And I have tears on my face because I haven't seen him in over ten years."

"What do you mean the first person to ever stand up for you," Crane asked.

"Back when we were at Bao Gu together, Tigress got bullied alot. She knew was strong enough to defend herself, but she didn't know how to control her strength her very well. So, eventually I stood up for her and from that point on, we were fast friends and she would come to me whenever the other children started trouble," I answered.

"Wow, you two have some serious history," Mantis said blatantly.

"Yes, we do. But I asked for all of you so that I could tell Tigress where I was, as well give you all my back story." I told them as I began spending the next three hours telling the the full story, from beginning to end an everything in between.

As I finished telling the everything, they all just stared and said nothing until Tigress finally spoke up. "You mean to tell us that while we spent ten years mastering our own styles, you master all of ours and created your own in only eight," she asked with astonishment.

"I-it's not that impressive," I nervously replied while looking away.

She leaned forward to try and look at me before saying, "Po, it is impressive. Sure I'm a little jealous, but still impressed. How did you do it?"

"I don't really know, I just read the scroles, saw the moves, and I was able to get them perfectly on the first try," I said.

"Well it's getting late and we have training tomorrow so we should go to bed," Crane was d openly.

"Ya, and I want to know why your called 'Iron Hill'," Mantis shouted enthusiastically followed by multiple 'same here's', I just laughed as we all headed to the barracks. As I was about to go into my room, which was right across form Tigress's, I turned to her and said, "Goodnight Tigress, sweet dreams"

"You too Po, just be there when I wake up," I have her a hug and kissed her head. **(I'm going to make Tigress nose night since shoulder height is to short.)**

"I took me ten years to get you back, and now I'm never letting go," I said before bidding her one last goodnight as we both entered our room and dreamed of each other.

The next morning I woke up about half an hour before the gong, so I headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. After I finished I had about two minutes before the gong, so I decided to use back to my room to wait. As the gong was struck, all six students students stepped out of their rooms and simultaneously greeted, "Good morning master."

"Good morning students. Today you are all to have breakfast then meet me as well as Master Oogway in the training hall. Dismissed," he replied before walking away.

"So who's making breakfast today," Monkey asked as we walked to the dining hall.

"Oh, I already took care of that," I said with a smile.

"Since when could you cook," Tigress asked with a curious expression.

"Since a I started living with a chef two years ago," I said still smiling.

"Makes sense," she replied with a shrug. As we entered the the dining hall, they all stopped and I could practically see them drooling at the sight of the eight late stacks of golden, buttered pancakes.

"What are you waiting for," I said walking ahead of them and sat down. As soon as I said that, they were all sitting and digging into the food.

"OH MY GODS! This it the best thing I've ever eaten," Mantis shouted, followed by multiple rapidly nodding heads.

"Hey Po, who are those for," Viper asked pointing to the two extra plates.

"Those are for Masters Oogway and Shifu," I replied blankly.

"Sorry for your troubles, but they usually don't eat with us," Crane said.

"Well there's a first time for everything," Oogway said while walking towards the table with Shifu beside him. As the students took notice of the two, we all stood from our seats and bowed in respect.

"Masters, so glad you could join us. Please sit, I have prepared a meal for you both," I said respectfully.

" Thank you Po, but that is not the only why we are here. Tomorrow there will be no training, instead you will be preparing the courtyard for a large festival." He said.

"Why," Monkey asked with a confused look on his face.

"I have received a message from the universe, a message that said the Dragon Warrior will be picked," after he said this there was collective from everyone, "For now let us not dwell on the subject, we must finish our meal and begin training. I'm sure everyone still wants to know why your called Iron Hill." This brought a loud groan from me and a steady chuckle from Oogway.

"Oh before I forget, since your still new to everybody but Tigress, Monkey and Mantis like to pull stupid pranks so watch out for that," Crane warned.

I just smiled as I pulled out a large pepper that was previously hidden in my pancakes. "So it was you two that put this in my food," I said looking at the two with a devious smile that sent shivers down their spines.

Oogway just chuckled again as her whispered to the shivering pair, "You two have just picked a very powerful adversary," loud enough for everyone to hear which brought out a roar of laughter as the two just gulped in fear.

"If everyone if finished with there breakfast, we should proceed to the training hall. I for one would like to see just what Po is made of," Shifu said which the five other students agreed to.

Once we got to the training hall, I was about to begin a demonstration of my prowess in the obstacle course, when Oogway stopped me. "You know the rules Po, no upper body garments during training," he said sternly.

"Umm, would it be to much to ask if I could at least keep my vest on," I pleaded.

Knowing my apprehension was because the only people to know of my body definition was him and dad, he looked me in the eyes and softly and said, "Po, they will eventually discover your physical status anyway, so would it not be better to just get it out of the way,"

I sighed dejectedly knowing he was right. "Yes Master" I replied before taking of my cloak, revealing my large, defined arms, black vest, and two jade ring-like objects clamped on each arm just under my sholders.

"What are these rings for Po," Tigress asked as she put a hand on my arm and squeezed my rock hard bicep which, to her surprise, didn't even dent and caused me to blush furiously. "Oh, those, they uhh-," thankfully Oogway stepped in before I make a fool of myself, "As you probably know Tigress, Po has always had a large amount of natural strength. Due to his training though, as he aged his strength continued to an uncontrollable level and this caused him to have to hold back much more, thus slowing him down. So, I had these acupuncture bands made to bring his strength down to a level more efficient for him," he explained. "And Tigress," he said getting her attention away from my arm, "please stop groping my student so he may continue," this caused us both to turn deep scarlet before she bowed and once again entered the line next to Viper who tugged her leg smiling.

I took as deep breath before removing my vest and letting it fall to the floor, revealing my well toned torso. There mouths dropped open as there starred at me, "No I see why they call you Iron Hill," Mantis said, causing them all to share a laugh before they looked at my left shoulder and collectively gasped.

"Oh my god, what happened," they asked as the came up to me.

"Everyone, it's fine I got this a few years ago. There was a bandit raid in the village and as I was finishing up, one wolf was about to bring his sword down on a bunny so I put myself in the way," I said trying to calm them down. They all just looked at me in amazement, wondering how someone could to something so selfless.

There was a long pause where nobody said or did anything, until Tigress pulled me into a powerful hug which I returned comfortingly causing her she to very her face into my neck. When she finally pulled back, she gave me a quick peck on the cheek before looking me in the eyes and saying, "Never stop being you Po, never," before letting go completely and stepping back into line, leaving the other four staring wide eyed and mouths open.

"Now I guess you guys want the full reason why I'm called Iron Hill," I asked.

"Wait, this," Monkey asked gesturing to my body, "isn't the reason."

"Well it's part of it. The full reason is, when I was fighting the Jai-Way bandits, one of them managed to get behind me and shoot a very powerful sleep dart into the back of my neck. I came to about and hour later chained to a wall in a giant hill made of iron ore with nothing but my vest and pants on, stupidity they removed the acupuncture rings so I broke the chains, tore up my vest and wrapped it around my hands, and began to punch my way out," I told them calmly with a shrug.

"AND I THOUGHT TIGRESS WAS A BADASS," Mantis shouted before receiving a smack on the back of the head from Viper.

"If we are done with the formalities, we should begin our training," Master Shifu said.

"Yes master Shifu," we all said before spending the next four hours showing Shifu and the five all that I could do as they watched in awe.

After training it was almost dinner time, so I decided to make some of dad's special secret ingredient soup. Mine wasn't as good as his and I didn't know the secret ingredient, but it still made some mouths drop. As the others took their seats, I passed out the bowls and whispered to Tigress, "Just watch," as I pointed at the others. As soon as the soup went into their mouths, their eyes widened, they dropped their chop sticks, and shoved their entire faces in the bowl, even Viper and Crane. Tigress was dumbfounded and I was just laughing. "Now, take a bite and you'll get it," I told her. She slowly took a bite and stared at me wide-eyed, "This is the best thing I have ever eaten," she said. I just smiled as I continued to eat.

 **Next chapter is going to be the one we have all been waiting for, or I have at least. Also I'm probably going to put some M rated content eventually, don't worry I'll warn you when it begins so if you don't want to read you don't have to. I'm not writing it to be perverted, I'm doing it to add more realism and go with the story... mostly.**

 **However I probably am going to write an M rated one-shot, don't hate me for it, the idea came to mind and I want to write it, so meh. Goodnight everybody.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for the feedback and since the idea of adding lemon is supported i will try my best to implement it while still going with the story. Also, I'm starting to get some writers block from a new story idea that came to mind, I'm DEFINITELY NOT going to stop writing this one, but I might take a break and start this new story.**

 **It is going to be Po and his brother Demetre (who is a white and grey wolf) are the best thieves in China, for a job that would set them for life, but what happens when they fall for tiger Master's Tigress and Snow (who is Tigress's sister and a white tiger).**

 **Tell me what you think of the new story idea and if you are all okay with me starting a new story. Seriously, tell me I don't want people getting pissed at me.**

 **Chapter 7: Confessions and Love**

 **Po P.O.V**

I was terrified. I had never been this scared in his life. Dinner had ended half an hour ago and now I'm on my way to speak to Shifu. I am going to tell him of my feelings toward Tigress, what scares me was the fact that she technically is his daughter. I may be a powerful warrior, but this may bring out a fury that would make it look like Tai-Lung was throwing a temper tantrum. As I approached the doors to the Hall of Heroes, I took in a deep breath and straightened my posture as I opened the massive doors. As I had hoped, I found Shifu meditating in front of the Moon Pool. Instead of disrupting him, I stood about ten feet away and waited for him to acknowledge me.

After about fifteen minutes, he finally asked, "Is there something you wish to speak to me about?"

"Yes Master Shifu, and it's a rather... personal, subject," I replied nervously.

"Then why would you not speak of this with your father or Master Oogway," he asked now looking at me.

"They already know, this has to do with...Tigress," I told him as I looked at the ground and shuffled on my feet.

Shifu only raised and eyebrow and kept his stern expression, but on the inside he was suspecting he knew why I was here and it made him smile on the inside knowing I was respectful enough to come to her adoptive father for permission first and decided to toy with me, "Very well, what of my daughter do you wish to speak with me about," he asked, smiling deviously as I grew visibly more nervous when he used the word 'daughter'.

I began studdering as I tried to get the words out. I stopped and took a deep breath to calm myself before saying, "Master Shifu, I need to tell you this before I do anything since you are technically her father. I have loved Tigress since the first time I set eyes on her, and I don't lover her just because she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, but because she is smart, funny, caring, and incredibly talented. All I want to do is make her happy and never see her frown, to make sure she always feels accepted, to wake up every morning and see he next to me and to keep her next to me. That's actually the reason I first agreed to be trained by Master Oogway, because he promised me that I could see her again and that he could train me to protect her from anything. I can understand if you hate me right now, but I can't help it. I need to tell her and I'm just hoping you will give me your permission." Shifu just looked up at me with a proud smile and just as he opened his mouth to respond, we both heard a sniffle and turned to see Tigress walking towards us with a smile on her face, her hands held together on her chest, with her ears down as she cried tears of joy.

 **Tigress P.O.V: a few minutes ago**

I was on my way to inform Shifu that I couldn't wait anymore, I need to tell Po how I felt. As I got closer to the Palace, I saw an extremely nervous and terrified Po enter the doors. Wondering what was going on, I quietly snuck into the great hall and listened to their conversation. When I heard Po say he loved me, I had to my mouth shut so that I didn't scream out in pure joy and use all of my will power not to tackle him to the ground and kiss him furiously.

As soon as he stopped talking, I came out from behind the collum where I was hiding and began walking towards him. When I let out a small sniffle, both Po and Shifu turned to look at me and I immediately pulled Po into the tightest hug I had ever giver him and sobbed into his chest. For a while nobody said anything until Po asked, "How much did you hear?"

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes and said, "I heard everything."

"Everything," he repeated fearfully.

"Yes, in fact I was on my way here to tell Shifu I couldn't wait anymore. Po you need to know... that I love you to," I said. He was shocked for a moment before putting on his biggest smile ever, picking me up in a hug and jumping around laughing before looking down at Shifu.

"Master Shifu, please," he begged.

"It seems my choice has been made for me. Po, you have my permission to court my daughter," Shifu said with a smile before walking out of the Hall and leaving the two of us alone.

I turned and looked at Po, "Did you really mean everything you said," I asked.

He pulled me in close as he put one hand on my back and mind on my head as he held me and stroked my fur, "Every word. Everything I have ever done was for you, just to see you smile, just to hear you laugh, just to keep you happy. I have loved you ever since that first night," he took his right hand off the back of my head and used his thumb and index finger to tilt my head up, "And now I want to do something I have waited over twelve years to do," he said as he began leaning forward. I realized what he was doing and just closed my eyes, bracing myself for the kiss that I so longed for. The moment I felt his lips on mine, time seemed to stop, I slowly put my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. The entire time we kissed, nothing else mattered, it was just us in our own little world.

We kissed for probably half and hour, only stopping a handful of times for air. After we broke for the last time, we held each other close as we began to walk back to the barracks, when we got to our rooms we kissed for another five minutes before going into our respective dorms.

 **(This is going to be where the adult content begins so it you don't want that, don't read it.)**

As I entered my room, I saw a plain white scroll on my bed with the my name on it. I unrolled it and gasped, it read;

 _Tigress,_

 _We know that this is a very important moment for both you and Po, so, Shifu and I have decided to take the other members of the five to a local inn to give you two some time alone with each other. We will be back tomorrow after breakfast, so do what you will with the time you have._

 _Oogway-_

I smiled as I rolled up the letter and left my room. I knocked on his door to make sure he was awake, I got my answer when he asked who it was.

"Po, it's me. Can I come in," I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Um, sure just a second," he answered. I smiled as I began stripping down to my chest wrappings and underwear. "Okay, come on in," I heard him say as I opened the door revealing my scantly clad figure.

"Tigress! Where are you cloths," he screamed as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Po, please take your hands off your eyes. I wanted you to see me like this," I said as I walked up to his bed and sat beside him.

He slowly took his hands off his eyes as he looked me in the eyes and disbelievingly asked, "Y-you did,"

"Not only that Po, but I want you to show me the extent of your love. I want you to take me, to claim me as yours alone, now and forever," I told him softly while holding his hands in mine.

Po began shaking nervously not knowing what to do, "B-b-b-but w-what ab-about the o-others," he asked looking fearful.

"Po I know this scares you, it scares me to but you need to stop shaking," I told him softly as I pulled him into the crook of my neck, rubbing the back of his head to calm him down. After a few minutes, he finally stopped and I pulled him up, looking him in the eyes "Oogway and Shifu took the others to a local inn to give us some time alone. He said they would be back tomorrow after breakfast."

"B-but are absolutely sure you want this," he asked looking at me with both fear and care in his eyes.

"Yes Po I want to be your mate if you'll accept me. I want, no, **need** to be with you in body and soul," I said with pleadingly, hoping he would say yes.

"If.. if it's what you really want," he said still looking scared.

"Po what about this is scaring you so much, do you think that you won't be able to satisfy me," I asked putting a hand on his cheek.

He grabbed my hand and rubbed into it while closing his eyes, "No, it just that the first time is supposed to be one of the most painful things a woman can experience, and I never want to hurt you in any way," he said shedding a tear.

I smiled at his innocence, "A moment of pain is nothing compared to the lifetime of happiness that comes after it," I said as I gave him a hug and gave a reassuring smile which he returned and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll do it," he said with a sad smile. I took his hands and put them around my back on my chest wrappings. He seemed to get the message and began unrolling them, revealing my large, percky, D-cup breasts. He looked at me if asking for permission, I just smiled and nodded. He slowly brought his hands up and began gently massaging my boobs in a circular motion while rubbing his thumbs on my nipples.

I purred and moaned shamelessly at his touch encouraging him to go on. After a few minutes, I let my tail snake it's way up his pants. He stopped his massaging and just moaned still holding onto my boobs as my tail lightly stroked his aching member, "T-Tigress," he said in a strained voice.

"Shhh. don't say anything, just enjoy it," I whispered in his ear as my hands began to roam over his chiseled body feeling his tight abs and solid muscles as he continued to moan.

I removed my tail from his pants and whispered, "Stand up Po." He did as I asked and I took off my undergarments before giving him a passionate kiss while using my tail to take off his pants revealing the true extent of his manhood, he was at least twelve inches long and three inches wide. I looked down and purred, grabbing his length and listening to his submissive whimpers of pleasure as I continued to stroke him. I let go of his pride and laid him down on the bed and got on top of him, kissing him passionately. I released him from the kiss and asked, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," he said grabbing my paw.

"Look Po, this is my choice, I know it's going to hurt, but I want this, so no matter how much I scream or cry, don't pull out, just give me a minute to adjust to it, okay," I asked with pure love in my eyes. He just kissed my paw and held it tighter while nodding. I sat up above his lap straddling him as I positioned myself above his manhood. Slowly I eased down until I felt his head slip in, I winced a little but I kept going and after about an inch, he hit my hymen. Po's face was full of fear, but I just gave him a smile before lifting up some, taking a deep breath, and brought myself down as hard as I could, giving my virginity to the man I love more than anything and even pushing him all the way into my womb. I held back the scream as hard as I could, but a painful groan escaped as my face contorted and the tears began to flow. Without pulling out, Po sat up and began rubbing my back to comfort me.

After about ten minutes, the pain had completely subsided and amazingly Po was still fully erect. I began to gyrate my hips in a circular motion and moaned loudly, feeling nothing but intense pleasure from having Po so deep in me. After about a minute of that, I began to lightly bounce on his lap and getting more moans of pleasure from him. Then I began to pick up the pace now bouncing about half way up his shaft begging him for more and Po began groaning and thrusting up to meet next thing I knew Po had turned us over and was now rapidly pile driving me into the bed as I screamed out in ecstasy.

"Tigress.. I'm ...getting close," he grunted.

"Me to, don't stop," I screamed as I felt his pride began to twitch and throb inside me. He began trying to pull out but I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"Tigress.. let me pull out," he said as he strained his hardest not to blow his load.

"No... I want every drop you've got, and I want it all the way in," I said as I pulled him back in and all the way to the back of my womb, driving him over the edge as he released a massive load of his seed deep within me, so much so that it began spilling out and onto the sheets, bringing me to my own orgasm. During the peak of my orgasm, I bit down hard on Po's sholder and he did mine as we both marked each other as life mates.

When we came down from our sexual highs, we released each other's sholder and began to kiss hungrily and passionately, revealing in the fact that we had found the person we wanted to spend the rest of our lives with.

"I love you Tigress," Po said laying down beside me as I cuddled up next to him.

"I love you too Po," I said as I began purring happily before we both succumb to the calling of sleep.


End file.
